videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Ultimate World
Super Mario World is a Super Mario game. Like Super Mario Galaxy, Mario has three lives. Storyline Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad were enjoying the annual Hero Festival. Every year, all of the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated their heroes, which included Peach, Luigi, and of course, Mario. Then Bowser came, furious that he had not been invited. Before anyone could ask why Bowser wanted to celebrate Mario or any other Mushroom Kingdom hero, he snatched up a handful of the mushrooms and captured them. Before the other mushrooms could lead a charge, Bowser left-but not so soon that the mushrooms could not hear a frightened Toad, who was one of the heroes they were celebrating! Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad set off to free the mushrooms. Worlds *Mushroom Kingdom *Conkdor Desert *Snowball Tundra *Jumbled Jungle *Koopa Beach *Cloudy Skylands *Vast Volcano *Bowser Land *Rosalina Station *Flower Planetoid *Mushroom Planetoid *Champion Sky Each world has seven levels, a Captain Toad level, and a Mystery House level. Champion Sky has only one level, a Captain Toad level, and a Mystery House level. Flower Planetoid has twelve levels. There are a total of 105 levels. Worlds are traversed via pipes (except for Rosalina Station, Flower Planetoid, Mushroom Planetoid, and Champion Sky, which are traversed via rockets, or being connected in the case of Flower Planetoid and Mushroom Planetoid.) Characters Playable Characters *Mario (Normal character) *Luigi (Jumps high) *Peach (Floats) *Blue Toad (Runs fast) *Captain Toad (Can't jump) *Rosalina (All characters combined except Captain Toad) Enemies *Goomba (Runs at you.) **Goomba Tower (A group of Goombas which act like one enemy. Sometimes carries Green Stars, powerups, or Fire Bros.) **Cat Goomba (Dive-bombs you, and gives a Super Bell if defeated.) **Galoomba (Takes two hits: one to stun, one to kill. Otherwise acts like a Goomba.) **Micro-Goomba (Appears as little surprises in groups. Basically a miniature Goomba.) **Skating Goomba (A Goomba which skates on ice, giving you an Ice Skate when defeated.) **Giant Goomba ( A gigantic version of the Goomba.) *Koopa Troopa (Runs at you. Stomp him to get him out of his shell. Stomp him again to kill him. Shell can be held and thrown. If he loses his shell forever, he will become passive.) **Red Koopa Troopa (Acts like a normal Koopa Troopa, but attacks by spinning at you in his shell and ricocheting off walls. Invulnerable while spinning.) **Yellow Koopa Troopa (Acts like a normal Koopa Troopa, but if he gets back in his shell he becomes temporarily invincible.) **Blue Koopa Troopa (Acts like a Red Koopa Troopa, but instead of ricocheting off walls, he turns at will.) **Winged Koopa Troopa (Flying version of all types of Koopa Troopa.) **Giant Koopa Troopa (Giant version of the regular Koopa Troopa.) *Hammer Bro (Throws hammers at you. Gives a Hammer Flower when defeated.) *Fire Bro (Throws fireballs at you which can go through pipes. Gives a Fire Flower when defeated.) *Boomerang Bro (Throws boomerangs at you. Gives a Boomerang Flower when defeated.) *Waddlewing (Runs at you, otherwise acts like an enemy form of Flying Squirrel Mario.) *Boo (Dies when coming into contact with light, and gives you a Boo Mushroom when defeated. Otherwise acts like a Goomba. **Giant Boo (A giant version of the Boo.) *Spiny (Cannot be destroyed with a jump, otherwise acts like a Goomba.) *Ant Trooper (Appears in groups. Always moves in a set pattern. Sometimes carries powerups, Green Stars, or Stamps.) **Big Ant Trooper (A giant version of the Ant Trooper.) **Horned Ant Trooper (Cannot be destroyed with a jump, otherwise acts like an Ant Trooper that can't carry anything.) *Bullet Bill (A projectile fired from Bill Blasters.) **Banzai Bill (A giant version of the Bullet Bill.) **Bill Blaster (Shoots one of the kinds of normal-sized Bullet Bill.) **Banzai Blaster (Shoots Banzai Bills.) **Cat Bullet Bill (Acts like a homing Bullet Bill.) *Pirahna Plant (Tries to bite you while rooted to the spot.) **Giant Pirahna Plant (A giant version of the Pirahna Plant.) **Venus Fire Trap (Spits fire at you while rooted to the spot.) **Black Venus Fire Trap (Acts like a Galoomba/Venus Fire Trap combo. Takes two hits: one to stun, one to kill. Also spits fire while rooted to the spot.) **Purple Pirahna Plant (Must be jumped on until it retreats all the way back into its hole. If given enough time, it will come back out, unless it goes all the way in.) *Conkdor (Tries to peck you from a distance while rooted to the spot. Can destroy giant blocks.) *Biddybud (Appears in groups, moving in set patterns. Can fly.) *Fuzzy (Appears in groups, moving in set patterns.) *Octoomba (Spits cannonballs at you.) *Bob-Omb (Explodes if you get too close for enough time.) *Stingby (Gives a Bee Mushroom when defeated, otherwise acts like a Goomba.) *Flopter (Tries to dive-bomb you from above.) *Blockstepper (Appears in groups, moving in set patterns. If one is defeated, all of them run around and then chase the character for a bit before returning to normal.) *Chargin' Chuck (Charges at you. Takes two hits. Stays in place for a bit after the first hit. Sometimes huddles around items.) *Brolder (Rolls at you. Can be picked up after being defeated. If left alone for a while after being defeated, it will revive itself.) *Lava Bubble (Flings itself out of lava before falling back in.) **Blue Lava Bubble (Instantly kills the character, otherwise acts like a Lava Bubble.) *Charvaargh (Emerges out of lava, instantly killing characters.) *Pokey (Can't be defeated with a jump. Requires multiple hits to defeat depending on how many segments it has.) **Snow Pokey (Gives an Ice Flower when defeated. Otherwise acts like a Pokey.) *Spike (Tosses spiky objects at you.) *Thwomp (Waits until passed under, then falls. Can be used as transport.) **Whomp (Acts like a Thwomp, but when it falls, it falls forward, revealing a weak spot.) *Splorch (Acts like an indestructible Brolder. Can be destroyed if crushed by a large enemy or in contact with an instant-killing substance, such as an eternal void or the gas in Tower of Traps.) *Splounder (Passive. Only appears in Plessie levels. Gives Plessie an extra bounce.) *Lakitu (Throws spiked balls at you, hovering in midair.) *Wiggler (Wanders around aimlessly, otherwise acts like a large Goomba.) *Cheep Cheep (Acts like an underwater Goomba.) *Blooper (Propells itself through water.) *Chain Chomp (Takes two hits: One to stun, one to kill. Otherwise acts like a Pirahna Plant.) *Dry Bones (Acts like a non-throwable Brolder, but wanders around chasing characters like a Goomba.) **Winged Dry Bones (A flying version of the Dry Bones.) **Giant Dry Bones (A giant version of the Dry Bones.) *Magikoopa (Shoots spells at characters. Gives a Magikoopa Costume when defeated.) **Red Magikoopa (Shoots fireballs at characters which can go through pipes. Otherwise acts like a Magikoopa.) **Blue Magikoopa (Shoots iceballs at characters which freeze them and go through pipes. Frozen characters can be damaged by iceballs. Otherwise acts like a Magikoopa.) **Green Magikoopa (Summons Pirahna Plants, and heals allies. Otherwise acts like a Magikoopa.) **Yellow Magikoopa (Summons lightning to attack characters, which track them for a bit before locking on to one area. Otherwise acts like a Magikoopa.) **Black Magikoopa (Summons Dry Bones and Boos to attack characters. Otherwise acts like a Magikoopa.) Bosses All bosses must be hit three times to be defeated, with the exception of Ultra Bowser and Ultra Bowser Jr. *Boom Boom (Spins around, whether in his shell or not. Vulnerable while spinning outside his shell. Can turn invisible or summon more shells.) *Pom Pom (Splits into several clones, which all throw ninja stars. The real one has a pink ninja star with a pink bow tie on it.) *Prince Bully (Spits fireballs. Stomp on him to push him backwards. Must be forced into a pipe and then run into.) *King Ka-Thunk (Moves around the board via a kind of rolling. Jump on his weak spot when revealed.) *Motley Bossblob (Avoid him in ultra form and his shockwaves. Stomp on him while in normal form. His blobs will hurt you.) *Hisstocrat (Avoid falling boulders. Use his servants as a staircase to jump on his head. Super Bells help.) *Dino Pirahna (Run away from him until a Sprixie arrives and gives you a Tanooki Leaf. Tail slap his tail. You'll land a hit but lose the Tanooki Leaf.) *King Kaliente (Wait until he throws a soccer ball bomb, then hit it back at him.) *Goomboss (Wait until Yoshi appears, then jump on and use the flutter kick to stomp him.) *Gooper Blooper (Force him into slapping a POW block with his tentacles.) *Antasma (Dodge his bats, then defeat the Magikoopa he sends at you and use a spell on him. You'll land a hit but lose the Magikoopa Costume.) *Kamek (Trick him into shooting his spells at the block with a POW block on top.) *Boolossus ( *King Boo *Boss Brolder *Fiery Dino Pirahna *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Ultra Bowser Jr. *Ultra Bowser Powerups Each powerup turns Mario (or the character the player is playing as) into a special version of him/her. As Mario is the main character this section names the version of Mario. Super Mushrooms (which make you grow a size), Double Cherries (which make a clone of you), Yoshi Eggs (which hatch into Yoshi) and 1-Up Mushrooms (which give you an extra life) are exceptions. Fire Mario How to get: Grab a Fire Flower. What it does: Press the action button or spin to throw fireballs. You can also walk on lava. How to lose: Touch an enemy, take damage, or touch water. Ice Mario How to get: Grab an Ice Flower. What it does: Press the action button or spin to throw iceballs. You can also walk on water. How to lose: Touch an enemy, take damage, or touch lava. Propeller Mario How to get: Grab a Propeller Mushroom. What it does: Spin repeatedly to fly. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage. Rainbow Mario How to get: Grab a Rainbow Star. What it does: You are invincible and can instantly defeat enemies by touching them. Also, you are extremely fast. How to lose: Wait until it wears off. Cat Mario How to get: Grab a Super Bell. What it does: Press the action button to scratch. Press the action button in midair to pounce. Press the action button rapidly while hanging on to a wall to climb. Hold the action button while hanging on to a flagpole to climb. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage. Boomerang Mario How to get: Grab a Boomerang Flower. What it does: Press the action button to throw a boomerang. Lightning Mario How to get: Grab a Lightning Flower. What it does: Press the action button to hit the nearest enemy with lightning. How to lose: Touch an enemy, take damage, or touch water. Tanooki Mario How to get: Grab a Tanooki Leaf. What it does: Press the action button to tail slap. You can also float. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage. Mega Mario How to get: Grab a Mega Mushroom. What it does: You are gigantic, being invincible to small enemies/objects and defeating them by walking into them. You can also destroy giant blocks. How to lose: Touch a giant enemy, take damage, or wait until it wears off. Cannon Mario How to get: Grab a Cannon Box. What it does: Hold the action button to charge a cannonball. Release to fire. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage. Bee Mario How to get: Grab a Bee Mushroom. What it does: You can walk on flowers. You can also float. How to lose: Touch an enemy, take damage, or touch water. Spring Mario How to get: Grab a Spring Mushroom. What it does: You bounce around and off walls. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage. Boo Mario How to get: Grab a Boo Mushroom. What it does: Press the action button to become transparent, passing through some types of walls. You also always fly, and undead enemies (Boos, Dry Bones, Black Magikoopas) will not attack you. How to lose: Touch a non-undead enemy, take damage, or touch light. Goomba Mario How to get: Grab a Goomba Head. What it does: Goombas of any kind will not attack you. How to lose: Touch a non-Goomba enemy or take damage. Koopa Mario How to get: Grab a Super Shell. What it does: Koopas of any kind except Magikoopas will not attack you. How to lose: Touch a non-Koopa enemy or Magikoopa or take damage. Magikoopa Mario How to get: Grab a Magikoopa Costume. What it does: Press the action button to use a selected spell. Hold the action button to switch to a different spell. Magikoopas will not attack you. How to lose: Touch a non-Magikoopa enemy or take damage. Skating Mario How to get: Grab an Ice Skate. What it does: You can now control your character on ice just as well as on land. You can also defeat enemies by running into them. How to lose: Touch land. Flying Squirrel Mario How to get: Grab a Super Acorn. What it does: Press the action button while sliding down a wall to stick to it. Hold the jump button to glide. How to lose: Touch an enemy or take damage.